Googles
by Leiram
Summary: “El valor te dará alas para volar”. Eso fue lo que le había dicho su abuelo cuando le dio sus gafas de aviador. Taichi aún lo recordaba como si se las hubiese dado el día anterior. Taichi-centric.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Googles**

"_El valor te dará alas para volar"_

Eso fue lo que le había dicho su abuelo cuando le dio sus gafas de aviador. Taichi aún lo recordaba como si se las hubiese dado el día anterior.

Cuando era niño, Taichi odiaba ver como él y sus amigos eran abusados de los chicos grandes, odiaba sentir esa impotencia y luego pretender que no le había pasado nada. Y fue en un día así cuando fue a la casa de sus abuelos de visitas.

**XXX**

_-¿Ocurre algo Taichi? – Le preguntó el anciano._

_-No es nada, abuelo. – Le contestó. No quería admitir frente a su abuelo lo cobarde que era. _

_-Mmm... - Fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de su abuelo. Sabía que algo debía ocurrirle a su nieto. La tranquilidad y la quietud de sus casa lo delataba, él no solía ser tan callado._

_-Oye abuelo, - de repente dijo Taichi -. ¿Qué harías si un amigo tuyo es golpeado por unos chicos en frente tuyo?_

_Su abuelo sonrió, ya sospechaba lo que le pasaba a su nieto._

_-Creo que defendería a mi amigo y no dejaría que le hicieran daño. – Le dijo -. ¿Es eso lo que te ocurría?_

_Taichi bajó la cabeza. _

_-Sí… - Odiaba admitir cuan cobarde era -. Siempre quiero hace algo para ayudarlos pero tengo miedo que me peguen._

_Taichi vio como los pies de su abuelo dejaban el sillón para ir a su habitación. Después de unos minutos regresó con un estuche en sus manos._

_-Te gusta los aviones, ¿no Taichi? – Inquirió mientras se sentaba de nuevo y abría el estuche -. Puedes tener esto, si quieres._

_-¿Qué son, abuelo? – Preguntó mientras observaba su contenido._

_-Estas son las gafas del valor y la amistad. – Al ver el rostro confuso de su nieto, continuó -. Estas gafas pertenecían a un amigo mío que admiraba mucho. Era un chico muy valiente que amaba a sus amigos; me ayudó muchas veces. Cuando creció, se convirtió en un piloto muy talentoso pero después se enfermó y murió. Decidí guardar estas gafas para recordarlo. Cuando las veo, recuerdo lo que siempre solía decir:_

"_El valor te dará alas para volar"._

_-Te daré estas gafas para que nunca olvides tu valentía. Hay veces en que debes ser valiente para defender a tus amigos. – Terminó de decir el anciano._

_-Valiente para mis amigos… - Repitió Taichi mientras tocaba el preciado regalo de su abuelo -. ¡Gracias abuelo! ¡Nunca olvidaré mi valor! – Le dijo, ya con la cabeza en alto. _

**XXX**

Por esa razón, aún a los catorce años, las usaba. Más de una vez Yamato y Sora le dijeron que era hora que creciera y las dejara, que ya no era un niño. Pero él no les prestaba atención.

Fue gracias a ellas que encontró el valor que necesitaba para defender a sus amigos y no dejar que esos chicos se siguieran aprovechando de ellos. Fue gracias a ellas que encontró el valor para ponerse de pie y seguir adelante cuando fue al Mundo Digital.

Estas gafas de aviador no eran comunes, estas gafas eran las que le inspiraban su valentía. Estas gafas de aviador eran el signo de su resolución. Por eso las seguiría usando aunque para ello tuviese que soportar las bromas de los demás.

Sin embargo, un día Taichi se dio cuenta ya no las necesitaba. Ocurrió después de que pisara de nuevo el Mundo Digital junto a su hermana, Takeru y Daisuke, y se reencontrara con su buen amigo Agumon. Un Monochromon los había atacado y Daisuke salvó a su hermana haciendo evolucionar a su nuevo compañero digimon.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que él ya no las necesitaría. Sabía que ahora Daisuke era el nuevo elegido y necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para derrotar al nuevo enemigo. Por eso se las dio, él ya no las necesita. Daisuke sí. Así como las gafas de su abuelo lo ayudaron todo esos años para que encontrara su valor, ahora esas mismas gafas lo ayudarían a Daisuke.

Después de todo, ¿quién mejor para llevarlas que su admirador Nº1?

* * *

**N/A: **Este fue mi primer fic de Digimon, espero que les haya gustado. Si ven algún error no tengan problemas en decirmelo :)

El dialogo entre Taichi y su abuelo está sacado del capítulo 19 del manga V-Tamer, en realidad todo el drabble se baso en ese capítulo sólo que terminé juntándolo en el universo Adventure xD.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
